


The Rise of Skywalker: Director’s Cut

by KerouacJak



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerouacJak/pseuds/KerouacJak
Summary: I had to fix the Rise of Skywalker. I made this around January but never had time to post it. The post takes  place immediately after Kylo Ren/Ben Solo lands back at Exegol  I hope you enjoy. Any comments are deeply appreciated. Also credit to Ena K. for the help.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Rise of Skywalker: Director’s Cut

The Rise of Skywalker: Director’s Cut

Darkness and rain befall the terrain with momentary strikes of lightning igniting the sky like fire. Rey lands Skywalker’s X-Wing at the foot of the Sith temple at Exegol. She rushes in as she knows she doesn’t have much time; the Resistance will arrive momentarily from her trail. Thoughts come rushing through her head.  
“How do I confront Palpatine? Why do I feel this innate pull to him? Should I have left him on Endor? Yes, of course. I needed him out of my way.”

Rey traverses through the Sith temple. Dark and mysterious sculptures and engravings surround her. She hears a constant roar and follows the thunderous rumble.  
She makes her entrance into the Sith throne room. She peers out and can see the origin of the rumble. Lightning flashes from the open ceiling. Rey sees tens of thousands of dark hooded figures surrounding the room. Rey begins to worry about the prospect of her friends’ fate. She knows facing Palpatine alone is a mighty challenge.

“…My young Empress.” Says Emperor Palpatine with his croak. 

“Oh how long I have expected you. When you were first born to my coward son I knew you were special—“ 

“I’m tired of playing these games. I will defeat you. The Resistance will descend upon Exegol and rid you and your Star Destroyers from the galaxy.” 

“Oh my young Empress. You are correct. You will slay me, for it is your DESTINY!”

“I— I don’t understand. You want me to kill you?”

“Yes. Just as I killed Darth Plagueis. When you thrust your saber through my body you will UNLEASH THOUSANDS OF GENERATIONS OF SITH INTO YOU!  
I and countless others will infuse with you and give you the strength to rule the galaxy.”

“I’m nothing like you. I would never betray my friends, my family.”

“What family! I am the only family you have left.”

“No, that’s not true. Some things are stronger than blood.”

Just then the Resistance can be seen from the skylight entering the dark atmosphere of Exegol.

“Very well. Then you shall die with your family. Just like your coward father.” Replied Palpatine as his fingers ignite electricity.

Palpatine levitates higher from his crane, as it’s the very existence of his life force. He lights up the sky with a powerful bolt of lightning directed towards the attacking Resistance fleet. Rey ignites her saber. The solid blue saber illuminates the dark room with a soft blue hue.  
Several Elite Praetorian Guards enter from the darkness. They fire their weapons at Rey. She deflects several of their blasts that as of consequence hit each other and they fall. Rey swipes her blade at one of the guards and penetrates his armor delivering a fatal blow. Another Praetorian Guard engages with Rey. The Guard reaches to swipe at Rey but she stifles his blow with her saber and plunges her blade through his chest. Rey sees the final two Praetorian Guards. The guards look towards each other. Rey raises her open hand towards the two. They both levitate inches off the ground. She closes her open hand to a fist and the two guards slam into one another. Once Rey sees the guards no longer pose a threat she stands heavily breathing, in the large expanse, ready to face her grandfather.

The risen Ben Solo steps foot at the threshold of the Sith Temple. He’s devoid of his cloak and mask. He knows he doesn’t have much time. He runs into the abyss of the temple sensing Rey is in clear danger. 

Ben thinks to himself, “I have to get to her. I can’t let her face him herself. She’s not ready. I am not certain I’m ready in this form. I hope this works.”

Ben runs down towards the temple he had visited much earlier. Back when things were much more clouded than they were now. He knows what he must do. His boots slam against the rocky floor as he’s crouched over. He lifts his head and sees the Knights of Ren waiting for him. The very knights that were once his sworn protectorates he must now face. The Knights unsheathe and ready their weapons. Ben is surrounded. Api’lek starts to advance towards Ben while Cardon approaches from behind. Api’lek swings his sword. Ben crouches and evades only to stammer into Cardon who grips him using his weapon to keep Ben gripped to his chest. Api’lek approaches telegraphing a huge fatal swing of his weapon towards Ben. Ben motions his hand and stops the swinging sword from Api’lek with the force. Api’lek and Ben glare at each other. Api’lek can feel that this isn’t the same person that he once would have laid his life to protect. Ben manages to clear himself of Cardon’s grip and force pushes him into the rocky wall ending his life. Kuruk nails Ben with the butt of his weapon. Ben staggers himself. He reaches for the back of his head where the blow landed and pulls his hand back towards his face to see his hand covered in blood. 

Ben’s face elicits anger…he can feel himself slipping again. Dealing with the torment he once knew straddling the force between Sith and Jedi. He shakes the negative thoughts away and continues with his assault. He knows he will have a tough task defeating the Knights without his saber. However, he knows that he had to be rid of his saber on Endor to be free. Kylo is no more. 

Meanwhile, Rey is entrenched with stopping Palpatine. She keeps him diverted by blocking his lightning strikes with her saber as Palpatine is trying to nullify both her and the Resistance fleet. The ominous chants from the Sith crowd grow louder and louder as the duel between Rey and Emperor Palpatine grows more and more tense. Rey knows she has to be careful. She has to find a way to subdue Palpatine without killing him so he won’t be fused with her. Rey can feel that Ben is close. How close she’s unsure. As the battle rages on she calls out to Ben as she had before. She can also feel that he too is fighting for his life. Rey and Ben force connect. Time appears to momentarily slow. They both lock eyes with each other. Their breathing harmonic, their pulses melodic. No longer does Rey feel a mere connection with Ben. Instead she feels Ben. She can feel his thoughts, fears, purpose, and inner most desires. Ben feels one with Rey as well. He can feel everything. In that moment the pair felt a new sensation. A sensation that cannot be easily described with words. In that moment both Rey and Ben became one.

“Rey...I’m coming.” Ben thought sternly. 

“I know. An old friend told me you might need this.” Replied Rey. As she spoke she unclipped Anakin’s lightsaber from her belt and brought it behind her head. 

Ben reached behind his own head and felt the cold surprise of his grandfather’s weapon. Their dyad dissipates.  
Ben ignites the lightsaber and brings it to his front. He looks out to the Knights of Ren and sees behind their masks that they’re aghast. He takes a slight sly bow. He reaches with both hands to the lightsaber and begins to wreak havoc on the remaining Knights. He swiftly pulls Ushar towards him and plunges the blue saber into his abdomen. Api’lek, Trudgen, and Kuruk advance towards Ben. They swing their weapons towards him. He blocks two of their volleys but can’t escape Trudgen’s blow which seared into his abdomen. 

“ARRRRRRRRRGH!” Ben screamed at the clear pain in his abdomen. 

He began to favor his right side and pressed his hand against his abdomen to stop the bleeding.  
Ben’s powers had grown exponentially. He realized that Kylo Ren had in reality hindered his true potential. Ben grew hurried. He knew he had to finish this quickly to make it to Rey in time. He reaches out with his off-hand and levitates the remaining Knights of Ren off the ground. The Knights squirm to break free as their limbs remain tight to their body. He brings them higher and higher towards the skylight from whence Ben dropped. He releases his grip on the Knights and continues towards Rey. A cacophony of thuds echoed through the rocky hallway.

Ben makes his way to the Sith throne room. He sees that Palpatine and Rey are dueling. Nary a mark from Rey on Palpatine. She was delaying the inevitable until Ben arrived. He knew the Rule of Two. He knew Rey couldn’t kill Palpatine without him entrenching himself and thousands of generations of Sith into her. He knew that it was to be he who would annihilate Palpatine and the Sith for good. 

“Ahhh…Young Solo. Glad you could join us.” Palpatine spoke as he stopped attacking Rey.

“I’ve come to end this once and for all.” Replied Ben as he stared down Palpatine and back towards Rey.

“I sense your force connection has grown strong. The dyadic connection of the force is powerful indeed. Rey my granddaughter, Ben the grandson of my apprentice. It’s been quite a treat to witness. However, your journeys end here. Your powerful dyadic connection will fuel me!”

Ben was making himself towards Rey so they could battle together. One last time. 

“You foolish children. You have no concept of the power you two could have possessed. I gave you EVERYTHING! Yet you spit in my face. So now I will take from you everything…” Palpatine motioned both his hands towards Ben and Rey. 

Stunned, Ben and Rey were lifted from the temple floor. Unable to break free. Palpatine motioned them towards him and began to suck the life force from them. 

“This can’t be how it happens. This was supposed to work.” Ben thinks meagerly to himself. 

Rey and Ben both look over to each other unsure of what to make next as they both began to feel extraordinarily weak. 

“HAAAHAAAHAA HA, YES THE POWER IS IMMENSE! I SHALL RULE OVER THIS GALAXY FOR A MILLENIA!” Palpatine shouted with his cruel croak. 

Both Rey and Ben drop to the temple floor. Meagerly, Ben tries to wield his lightsaber and he stammers to his feet. Rey still laying on the temple floor shows little life. Palpatine breaks himself from the now useless machine that was once keeping him alive. He begins toward Ben posture straight and stiff.

“You pathetic fool! You really thought you both could overpower me…Darth Sidious. Imperial Emperor of the Galaxy! You’re weak just like your pathetic grandfather. He could never do what was necessary.”

“She can’t kill you but I can. I will finish you.” Ben spoke as he wearily got to his feet.

Ben ignites Anakin’s saber. He made his way towards the revitalized Palpatine. Palpatine rose his hands and sent a bolt of electricity towards Ben. Ben was able to deflect the barrage away from him. The Sith chants become deafening. The sky became darker and filled with mystery as the Resistance fleet was unable to be seen. Palpatine launched another bolt towards Ben then another. The first one deflected. The second struck his right arm. Ben, already weakened on his right side, begins to favor the right side of his body.

“Just as I suspected. A weak boy just like his weak father. A simple smuggler and buffoon. Whose entire legacy is he married a Skywalker. He never made anything of himself. Just as you. What have you done Ben Solo? Nothing. You’re just a boy playing Jedi with a relic.” Palpatine said.

Ben starts his reply with a smirk, “Impressive…every word in that diatribe was wrong.”

Ben stoically stiffens his body. He gains back some of his strength and says sternly, “I am a Jedi like my grandfather before me.”

Palpatine is made aghast by Ben’s reply. A sound can be heard not far off in the distance. Rey begins to stammer herself to her knees. As Palpatine looks towards Rey he raises his hands for a fatal shock. His fingers ignite and he sends a thunderous barrage of electricity towards Rey. Ben sees that the fatal blow will soon strike the severely weakened Rey.  
He closes his eyes, and with his focus un-paralleled he teleports himself in front of Rey. To accept the fatal blow in her stead. Ben expects the fatal blow to be severe. His eyes still closed he’s made surprised. He heard the electricity meet but feels no pain. He opens his eyes and sees that Rey has clashed her own lightning strike with Palpatine’s to stop the fatal blow to the sacrificial Ben. 

“I’m not some damsel in distress you know.” She said slyly to Ben.

Ben ignites his lightsaber and deflects away Palpatine’s nullified strike. Rey makes her way to her feet lightsaber in hand and a vivacious hand of electricity. Palpatine’s face is fully stunned but retracts back to disdain. The Dyad began to fight in tandem. Rey is careful not to give a finishing blow. She fights mostly defensive with Ben going on the offensive. Ben and his saber inch closer and closer to the struggling Palpatine. Palpatine begins to levitate to gain a tactical advantage. He sends a barrage at Rey and he quickly realizes it’s useless if she’s fighting defensively with both saber and electricity in hand. He then focuses on Ben. Shooting electricity from both hands towards him. Palpatine’s first barrage is nullified while his second was unable to be deflected fast enough by Ben. As Palpatine lowers his guard by attacking Ben, Rey sends an electrical strike towards him. Her strike makes contact and drops the levitating Palpatine from the darkened sky. 

The Sith crowd has grown silent as electricity and darkness has filled the open sky.

“I have grown weary of dealing with your petulance!” Palpatine shouts as he shoots electricity from his outstretched hands towards Rey and Ben at opposite ends. 

The electricity from Palpatine is much more powerful than before. Rey is unable to deflect it solely with her saber. She has to grip the saber with both hands to stop Palpatine’s attack. Ben has to do the same. Ben doesn’t see a way out of this situation for both Rey and he. Ben begins to struggle mightily as his wounds begin to take a toll. Rey knows that if she must she has to finish this herself and accept the consequences later. Ben begins to struggle even more now. Knowing that this might be the end. The electricity is surging now at the Dyad pulsating with more force than before. Rey is unable to keep up with the surging electricity and will soon succumb. 

“NO, REY!” Ben yells enraged while stretching his hand to protect her. He utilizes the force and creates a barrier between she and Sidious’ attack. She’s knocked back violently. Ben begins to falter now as Darth Sidious’ attack is now meeting him full force with no Rey to keep him at bay. Ben takes a knee to better stave off Sidious’ attack. Ben can feel that he will soon lose this battle.  
Ben begins to hear faint but clear whispers surrounding him. 

Anakin: “Ben”  
Ashoka: “Ben”  
Anakin: “The force surrounds you Ben”  
Yoda “Alone you have never been”  
Qui-Gon Jin: “Every Jedi who has ever lived lives in you now”  
Obi Wan- “You have made Anakin and me proud”  
Mace Windu: “Feel the force flowing through you, Ben”  
Luke: “I failed you Ben. We can’t go back but we can move forward”  
Leia: “I knew you would come back to us Ben”  
Kanan: “In the heart of the Jedi lies his strength”  
Yoda: “Rise young Solo you will”  
Qui-Gon Jinn: “Rise”  
Ashoka: “Rise”  
Luke: “The force has, and will be with you always”  
Anakin: “Finish what I started”

The power of generations of Jedi strengthen Ben. He stammers to his feet and begins to make his way forward inching closer. He beings deflecting more electricity from Sidious. Sidious is perplexed. 

“How are you so powerful?” Sidious says through his teeth.  
Ben looks at Darth Sidious sternly. He motions his off-hand towards his back grasping for something. His mother’s lightsaber whips into his grip.

“I. AM. ALL. The. JEDI.” Ben shouts as he ignites his mother’s saber and meets it to his grandfather’s. The electricity begins to deflect even more from Darth Sidious. 

“ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!” Sidious wails as he knows his fate has been sealed.  
Rey starts to become awakened. She sees the two locked in a cataclysmic duel. She’s still extraordinarily weak. She begins to crawl towards Ben. Darth Sidious stops his attack knowing he if he continues he will be incinerated. As Darth Sidious stops his attack, Ben still wielding both sabers, decapitates the former Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine’s lifeless body lets out one last surge of electricity that violently sends a shockwave throughout the Sith temple. Ben and Rey are both thrown backwards. The Sith Temple begins to fall. Large rocks begin to fall onto the Sith crowd. The sky lightens. Rey is rendered motionless. She looks up towards the once darkened sky and sees the Resistance forces winning their battle. Hope is seen in her eyes.  
Rey belts out a cough from the debris and manages to stammer to her feet to frantically search for Ben. 

“BEN! BEN!” Rey yells as she’s trying to locate him.

In the distance Rey can feel Ben. She can sense he’s badly injured. She runs towards his energy dodging falling ruble. 

“Ben! I’m coming!” She yells with worry shrouding her voice.  
Through countless rubble and debris she finds Ben strewn about on the temple floor. She sits beside where he lays. Their eyes meet.  
“Ben, please—”

Ben, only strong enough to muster a few words and a smile.

“I know. Everything I’ve ever done. I only did to protect you.” He says as he reaches to touch her soft face. His hands both nimble and rough. His gritty fingers gently reach Rey’s cheek. A surge of powerful emotion runs through Rey.  
She reciprocates. Tears falling from her eyes. She meets his soft-rugged smile with her own.

“I have always l—” Ben says as he’s cut off.

She grasps the back of his head not allowing the words to tempt her any longer. She pulls his face to meet hers. She kisses him intensely. She can feel the utter shockwave throughout her body. Pulsating from her lips and rippling throughout her body. She again feels that she is one with Ben. Their hearts in harmony yet again. Their pain, suffering, thoughts, and desires one. Rey felt elation, pain, and peace. She released her lock on his lips to only see his body has disappeared, leaving only his clothing and his family’s sabers. She wipes the tears from her face and exits the collapsing Sith temple.

—————————————————————————————————————————————-

Rey climbs down the ladder of the X-Wing. She enters into the cheering raucous crowd of Resistance fighters. Her eyes meet Finn then Poe. She manages to straighten her face and crack a smile. Finn embraces her as Poe wraps his arms around the both of them with a wide smile.

“We did it Rey we actually did it. Not that I didn’t think we couldn’t do it. But I was a little worried that no one showed up at first.” Finn stops short; reading Rey’s hesitation at his elation.

“What’s wrong?” Poe asks puzzled.

“It’s Ben. He’s gone.” Rey said solemnly.

“But that’s a great Rey. Kylo did some horrib–.” Said Finn

“Yes Kylo did terrible, unimaginable things. But Kylo died on Endor. Ben Solo died on Exegol. He gave his life for me. After everything I’ve done to him he still believed in me, forgave me, and understood me when no one else did.”

“What Finn is trying to say is we’re sorry Rey. But we’re glad we you made it back.” Poe interjected.

“Uh Rey...I know you haven’t been here in a while but–” Finn stopped short.

“I know. I felt it. She cannot be replaced. She’s meant so much to us through this whole ordeal. I know she’s proud of everything we accomplished.”  
Rey looks out and sees the droid screaming towards her “Beep-boooooooop!!!”

“BB-8!!! I missed you. Are you ok?” She says while straightening BB-8’s antenna.”

“Beerp-boo-berrrr”

“Ya, me too.” Rey replies

R2-D2 and C-3PO stand outside of the crowd taking it all in.

“This seems vaguely familiar doesn’t it R2?”

“Verrrr-booorp borp-burrp.” R2 says wiggling.

“Quite right, R2. Tell me...what have I missed.”

“Derp doood terrrrrrrrwooooop verver.”

“What do you mean Emperor Palpatine survived? That is absurd.”

Rey, Finn, Poe and the rest of the Resistance are fixated on the commemoration of their victory. The most colorful food, drinks, and decorations adorn the Rebel base. A squadron of X-Wing fighters in a V-formation zooms overhead the rebel base.

“Leia entrusted me...no, entrusted us, all of us, to defeat of the First Order. Tonight we celebrate our victory. We remember and honor the many heroes that have given their lives, not just today. But every day, we bear the pain, loss, and suffering from the First Order. Let this be known that our fight isn’t over. Wherever there is injustice we will fight and stand for those who cannot do so themselves. But as for tonight...let us celebrate day 1 of the New Republic.” Poe said stoically.

The large crowd of sporadic New Republic citizens and forces cheer loudly for Poe’s speech. They began to chant,

“POE! POE! POE!”

After the raucous cheering Poe makes his way over to Finn and Chewbacca.

“I think your old flame is around her somewhere. You might catch her before she leaves.” Finn says slyly.

“Oh I don’t know. I probably need to just take a long break.  
“So you’re not going to lead the New Republic, General?”

Poe looks out across the New Republic faces. His eyes meet Zorii. She’s stared his way. He knows he can’t see her eyes but he’s certain she’s staring back at him. She waves and nods him to come towards her. Poe look at Finn.

“Ya know, I think my schedule just filled up for a while. You go right ahead General. I don’t think I’m really cut out to lead” Poe said with a smirk. Poe smacked Finn on the back, enough to make him stammer, as he moves towards Zorii.

“Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaagh rrraaagh” Chewy belts out chuckling as he stands next to Finn.

“Why, you don’t think I could do it? I’ll have you know I was once in charge of cleaning the entire latrine system on an Imperial vessel.” Finn says with a chuckle.

Rey separates herself from the celebrations. Her face straddling between content and anger. She’s still struggling with the events that had occurred earlier. The celebrations have went from a loud roar to complete silence as Rey makes her way to her quarters.

She sits at the edge of her bed and lets out an enormous sigh. With that sigh she felt as if the weight of the galaxy fell off her shoulders. She was still sad, confused, and distraught. She kept replaying the throne room in her head over and over again.

“What could I have done different?” Why didn’t I take his hand? Should I have just stayed on Atch-To, maybe we could have left this all behind us. We could have started over.”

But alas...She reaches over to a satchel. In it she pulled out the familiar black, now heavily tattered, tunic that once belonged to her all. She slipped it over herself. Rey let those questions fade. She knows hope doesn’t live in the past. She laid down, arms crossed tightly griping the tunic, closed her eyes tightly, and finally fell to peace on the bed.

———————————————————-

As Rey sleeps in her quarters a strange disturbance enters her mind. She’s transported to a place she’s never been. The air is thick and full. Rey finds it more and more difficult to breathe. Green surrounds her and pokes through from the moist foggy air. She can hear the croaking of creatures and sounds of other unfamiliar life. She peers out and notices something alarming.

There above the swampy waters is a shadowy figure. The figure doesn’t frighten her. In fact, she’s made calm and safe by the figure. She can’t understand why. No matter how close she gets to the figure it still appears to remain the same distance. She notices the figure isn’t standing but floating above the water. It’s a person. Back turned and seated legs crossed.

“Rey...” A thundering familiar bravado calls out.

“When you’re ready, come find me.”

The figure succumbs. Collapses into the shallow swamp. Rey awakes, eyes open, and sits straight up out of breath.

**Cue ending Star Wars scroll and music**


End file.
